familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Windsor (1467-1543)
}} Andrew Windsor, 1st Baron Windsor (1467–1543) was an English nobleman, MP and Keeper of the Wardrobe. Member of Parliament for Cricklade in 1510. Vital Statistics Biography He was the eldest surviving son of Thomas Windsor of Stanwell (descendant of Margaret de Bohun, Countess of Devon) and Elizabeth Andrews and entered the Middle Temple. He became a JP of several counties and sat on many commissions. He was made Keeper of the wardrobe for life in 1506 and invested Knight of the Bath in 1509. He was elected as Member of Parliament for Cricklade in 1510 and as knight of the shire for Buckinghamshire in 1529. He was created Baron Windsor in 1529. He inherited the manor of Stanwell in Middlesex. In 1542, during a visit by King Henry VIII of England, he was obliged to surrender the manor to the crown. In return he was offered the lands of Tardebigge and the seat of Hewell Grange in modern Worcestershire. He died soon afterwards in 1543 and was buried at Hounslow. Parents * Father: Thomas Windsor (1440-1485) * Mother: Elizabeth Andrews (1444-1485) Marriage & Family He had married Elizabeth, the daughter of William Blount, with whom he had four sons, including his eldest son and heir, George Windsor, who married Ursula de Vere and predeceased his father in 1520, Thomas and William, and three daughters. William Windsor (1498-1558) succeeded him as the 2nd Baron. * Spouse: Elizabeth Blount (c1465-) # Eleanor Windsor (c1479-1531) - Eleanor married Ralph Scrope, 9th Baron Scrope of Basham. (Ralph Scrope died on 17 Sep 1515). She also married Sir Edward Neville of Addington Park, Knt., son of Sir George Neville, 4th Baron Neville of Bergavenny, and Margaret Fenne. (Sir Edward Neville of Addington Park was born about 1482 in Addington Park, Malling, Kent, England and was beheaded on 8 Dec 1538 in Tower Hill, London, Middlesex, England.) # Elizabeth Windsor (c1482-1541) - Elizabeth married Peter Vavasour of Spaldington, Knt., son of William Vavasour of Gunby and Alice Mallory. (Peter Vavasour of Spaldington, Knt. died on 5 Mar 1556.) # George Windsor (c1492-bef1520) - George married Ursula de Vere, daughter of Sir George de Vere and Margaret Stafford. (Ursula de Vere died in 1558.) # Andrew Windsor (c1492-) # William Windsor (1498-1558) - William married Margaret Sambourne, daughter of William Sambourne and Anne Copley, by 1527. (Margaret Sambourne died by 1554.) William also married Elizabeth Cowdray, widow of Richard Paulet, about 1554. (Elizabeth Cowdray was born about 1520 and died in 1588-1589). # Thomas Windsor (c1500-) # Anne Windsor (c1501-c1551) - Marriage Information:Anne married Roger Corbet, Esq., son of Sir Robert Corbet and Elizabeth Vernon, by 1520 in Lyncheslade, Buckshire, England. (Roger Corbet, Esq. was born on 24 Jun 1501 in Moreton Corbet, Shropshire, England and died on 20 Dec 1538.) # Edith Windsor (1515-1613) - Edith married George Ludlow of Hill Deverill, Esq., son of William Ludlow of Hill Deverill, Esq. and Jane Moore, before 26 Mar 1543 in Wiltshire, England. (George Ludlow was born about 1523 in Hill Deverill, Wiltshire, England and died in 1580.)7 References * Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry * Scrope Family Genealogy - Tudor Place * |title=WINDSOR, Sir Andrew (c 1467-1543), of Stanwell, Mdx. |publisher=History of Parliament Trust |accessdate=2010-01-04 __SHOWFACTBOX__